Love and Peace!
by ChibiMilly13
Summary: It's about this girl named Tracey who lives in the world of Trigun and how she meets Vash.


Hello there! Here's another Trigun fanfic of mine! Actually, this was my first done that I did, so it's kinda messed up.. ^^;;; I wrote this fanfic after I just saw Trigun vols 1, 7, and 8. Yeah...that's why it might be "feh". But anywho.. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy! Please review!! ^^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Love & Peace  
  
Chapter I: Lucky Lucky Day  
  
"No! Please! You can't! No! Mommy!!" Tracey yelled in her sleep. Then her alarm went off. "Huh?" she said. "What happened last night?" She got out of her bed. "What time is it" she asked herself, sounding like she was drunk. "It's only 8:00am? Guess I better get changed and eat breakfast." So Tracey got changed and was wearing the usual; Pink tank top, baggy jeans, and brown boots. "Well now that I got changed, it's time for me to eat some breakfast!"  
  
Then she went down the stairs as she went into the kitchen. Her stomach began to growl at her. "Ok. I better have some pancakes and french toast." said Tracey. She started stirring the pancake mix and making the french toast. "Only five more minutes until it's done.: Tracey said all sweaty from the heat. "Time to see what's on the news." She put the news on and there was only one thing going on. "Vash the Stampede is still at large folks." said the news reporter. "It seems that all hell has gone loose at the town of LR where Vash the Stampede was last seen. It also seems that the number of bounty hunters are on the rise. Some are after his $$60,000,000,000 reward, or some are after him for the hell of it. We'll be back after the break." Tracey turned off the TV. "Jeez! They're still after him?" she said. "He must be very sneaky. Then again, anybody can get away from a bounty hunter that's a complete moron." BING went the alarm. "Ooh! My breakfast is ready!"  
  
Tracey got her breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table all alone. "I wish my mom was here." she sighed in disbelief. "I wonder how she's doing up there. The angels are probably taking good care of her..." So she finished her breakfast and washed the dishes. "I think I'll go out today for a change." Tracey was about to leave when she said, "Oh yeah! Almost forgot!" Then she ran into her room and opened her nightstand drawer. There, she found two guns and a locket. One of the guns was red while the other gun was white. "Can't go out with my guns, Love & Peace!" she said as she shoved them in her backpack. "And I can't forget my locket." Tracey opened up her locket and inside was a picture of a woman, her mom. She had long, black hair that looked like silk, beautiful brown eyes, skin that looked like cram, and a white shirt made out of cotton. "Mom...I miss you..." Then a tear went down Tracey's cheek. She put the locket around her neck and left the house.  
  
"Hmm...where should I go today?" said a very confused Tracey. "Let's see....hmm....Maybe I'll go to the tavern!" So she went off to the tavern. "Besides," she said "at the tavern, there are many interesting people to meet and talk to." She finally arrived at the tavern. She opened the door and to her surprise, there were only two people inside. A woman who was the owner of the bar, and a man wearing a long red trenchcoat. Tracey decided to sit next to him. "Um...excuse me, miss?" she said. "What?" said the bartender. Then she looked at Tracey. "Hey. Aren't you a little too young to be at a place like this?" Tracey said, "For your info, I'm 17 years old." "But..." said the bartender. "You have to be 21 years or older to come into a bar." Then the man said, "Just let her stay, Grandma!" The bartender then hit the man in the head with her fist. "Owww!!!!" yelled the man. "What did you call me?" said the angry bartender. "I mean, can you let her stay please? Miss?" he said. "That's better." she said. "Fine. She can stay....for now." "Yay!" said a happy Tracey. "Thank you, miss!" "I'm getting too old for this crap." said the bartender. "What would ya like to drink, kid?" "Hey!!" yelled Tracey. "My name's Tracey, not kid!" "Ok then, Tracey." said the bartender. "What would ya like to drink?" "Give me the biggest glass of root beer you got!!" she yelled. Then the man and bartender fell down. "Oh brother!" said the bartender. Then she went off to get the root beer.  
  
Tracey then looked at the man. "Hello!" Then the man looked down at her and said, "Oh hello! Tracey's your name, right?" "Yep! Tracey Saverem at your service." she said. "Did you just say your last name was S-S-Saverem?" studdered the man. Then he began to cry. "Oh Rem..." he said to himself. Then he cried once again. "Why are you crying, sir?" asked Tracey. "*sniff* It's nothing, that's all." he said. "...Ok..." she said. "Oh yeah! I was wondering. What's your name?" "Huh?!" said the man. "My name? It's....uh...it's...uh.." All of a sudden, the bar door slammed open and a shadowy figure walked in and said, "Aha! I got you now, Vash the Stampede!" "What did he just say?" asked Tracey who was confused. "And just who are you anyway?" The shadowy figure fell down and said, "My name is Ruthless Ruth. Others call me Cautious Rifle." Then Rifle pointed to the blonde man. "And that guy in the red trenchcoat is Vash the Stampede! Yes! You heard me correctly! That's the man who has the $$60,000,000,000 reward on his head!" 'Sooo....that's him? Man...I thought he be serious like they say he is...but I guess I was wrong.' Then she sighed.  
  
"So what are you gonna do now, eh Vash?" asked Rifle. Then Vash pulled out a big silver gun and pulled the trigger. Click-click went the gun. Vash then checked his gun and to his surprise, there was no ammo in there! "DAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed while Rifle snickered. "Say goodbye, Vash." He was about to pull the trigger, but then his gun got knocked out of his hands with a bullet. "What the hell?!" he yelled. "Yoohoo!" said Tracey. Then Rifle turned around to see Tracey with a red gun in her hand. "Did you forget about me?" She then smiled. "You little son of a b**ch!!!" yelled Rifle. Then he grabbed his gun and shot at Tracey. "Oh s**t!!" she said when she dodged the bullet. Then she shot him in the shoulder. "AGH!!!" he screamed in pain as he held his shoulder. "I'll be back!" Then he ran off, wincing in pain. "Oh yeah!!" she screamed from excitement "Tracey = 1, Idiots = 0!" "Damnit! I ran out of bullets again!" said Vash. Then the bartender came back with Tracey's root beer. "Ooh!" said Tracey. "All that fighting sure made me thirsty!" Then Vash sighed.  
  
"Thanks!" said Tracey as she drank her root beer." "You're welcome." said the bartender. "By the way, did you guys hear gunfire before? Because I've sworn I did." "Uhh...what're you talking about?" asked Vash. "We didn't hear no gunfire, right Tracey?" There was no answer. "Tracey?" Yet again, no answer. "Tracey?! Are you listening to me?!" Tracey was too busy drinking her root beer. "Nevermind..." he sighed. "?? Did I miss something?" she said as she finished her drink. "Ahhh! How refreshing!" "Uhh...yeah..." Vash said with sweatdrops on his head. "Anyways...later!" Tracey said as she got up to leave. "W-Wait!" Vash said. "Umm...I really have no place to go...soo...uhhh...can I crash at your place?" "Yeah...sure." said Tracey. "Besides..I could use the company anyway." "Oh thank you!!" he cried "I REALLY need to retire." said the bartender. Then Tracey and Vash left the bar.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
There you have it! That's chapter one! ^^ Soo...did u like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know! please review! Thank you! 


End file.
